Kahi
Perfil *'Nombre artístico: '박가희 / Park Kahithumb|316px *'Nombre real:' 박지영 / Park Ji Young *'Profesion:' Cantante, Compositora, Coreógrafa, Modelo, Bailarina, Actriz *'Fecha de Nacimiento:' 25-Diciembre-1982 *'Lugar de Nacimiento:'Daegu, Corea del Sur *'Estatura:' 168cm *'Peso:' 50kg *'Tipo de sangre:' O *'Signo zodiacal: '''Capricornio *'Compañía:' PLEDIS Entertainment Biografia Fue criada en manos de sus abuelos. Inspirada por la cantante Choi Rina, Kahi sabía que quería dedicarse a bailar, por lo que tomó clases en el área. Sin embargo, su padres se oponían ante tal idea, argumentando que era un sueño falso. A los 18 años entró a la universidad, forzada por su padre, pues siempre tuvo miedo de él (considera que no tuvieron una relación cálida). Decidida a perseguir su sueño, Kahi abandonó la universidad y también la casa de sus padres, yendo a vivir con una amiga a la capital Coreana. Sus padres la encontraron dos semanas después, en una cafetería, e insistieron en que regresara a la universidad. Sabiendo que si regresaba con ellos no cumpliría su sueño, Kahi fue al baño del lugar y escapó por la ventana del mismo, haciéndose la promesa que no regresaría si no lograba cumplir su deseo. No volvería a ver a sus padres hasta siete años después. Justo cuando no tenía lugar a dónde ir, una persona le preguntó si le interesaba bailar para alguien, esa persona era la cantante Mi-ae. Mi-ae le pidió que intentara bailar su coreografía, lo que Kahi consiguió exitosamente gracias a su capacidad de aprender rápido rutinas. Tres meses después, Kahi fue bailarina de refuerzo para DJ DOC,en su canción Run To You. Confiesa que muchos la miraban con desagrado por obtener semejante oportunidad siendo una primeriza. No pudo soportar más ese ambiente hostil hacia ella y renunció. Como no podía regresar a casa de sus padres, trabajó como mesera en un restaurant para sobrevivir a los momentos difíciles que pasaba. Bailaba por las noches donde trabajaba, y fue cuando recibió la llamada de un coreógrafo, informándole que la cantante BoA necesitaba una bailarina más en su equipo y le preguntó si los podría ayudar. Kahi contestó que sí y apartir de entonces, durante 3 años, fue bailarina para BoA. A pesar de estar establecida como bailarina, Kahi también quería ser cantante. Dejó el baile y contactó al entonces manager de BoA, Han Seung Soo, ahora CEO de Pledis Entertainment. Contactaron a Son Dam Bi y los tres trabajaron arduamente en la fundación de la compañía y en lo que Kahi quería para el grupo que tenía en mente. En su primera presentación como artista, su familia fue a verla, después de mucho tiempo de no hablar con ellos. Después de verla, su padre dijo estás palabras: "Nuestra Ji Young es la más hermosa." Al escuchar eso del padre que consideró distante, Kahi lloró de felicidad. Había cumplido su promesa de regresar a casa sólo después de haber logrado su sueño de ser bailarina y cantante. '''Carrera' Desde el 2001 hasta el 2006, ella fue bailarina de los famosos cantantes Jinusean,DJ Doc, BoA, 1TYM, Chaeyeon y muchos más. Más adelante participo con el grupo “S.Blush” en un single digital, el cual alcanzo el 2º puesto en las listas.n En 2008 participo en el MV “Bad Boy” de Son Dam Bi, haciendo las partes de Rap. En 2009 también ha tenido la oportunidad de participar en varios MV como “I Want To buy” y “Starry Night”. Ella no encontró su pasión por el baile hasta los 16 años. Dramas *Dream High 2 (KBS2, 2012) *You're Beautiful (SBS, 2009)'' / Cameo'' Peliculas *White Curse of the Melody (2011)'' /Cameo'' Programas de TV *Playgirlz School Every 1 (MBC 2009) *SBS Heroes Videos Musicales *2009: One Two’s Starry Night *2008: Bad Boy by Son dambi *2007: It´s My Life by S-Blush *2006: Run to You by DJ Doc *2005: My name by BoA *All Fammy by Eun Ji Won *Phone Number by Jinu Sean Discografía 'Mini Album' Colaboraciones *One Love-Suki Anuncios *Landrover CF *Vivaldi Ocean World (junto a UEE) (2009) *Fat Down (2010) *Hyundai Veloster(Team White Crystal) (2011) *The Saem Cosmetics CF (2011) Premios *2010: SBS Entertainment Awards Curiosidades *'Profesion':Cantante *'Ex-Grupo Kpop: 'After School Y S.Blush *'Ex-SubGrupo:' AS RED *'Debut: '''2009 *'Especialidad: Bailar, Componer, Tocar la guitarra, el piano y tambores. *Mientras fue bailarina de refuerzo, su abuelo falleció, lamentándose siempre el no haberse despedido de él. *'''Escribió las siguientes canciones: When I fall (2do single Because of You), With U (Junto con Nana del single Bang!),' '''Someone is You (single Love Love Love), Come Back You Bad Person (Kahi solo, y otras canciones mas del mismo album). Escribió la parte del Rap del MV Bad Boy de Son Dam Bi, tambien escribió el rap del primer mini album de la cantante Suki titulado One Love. *'Amigos:''' KimHeeChul de SuperJunior, SonDamBi y Suki *Es co-fundadora de PLEDIS Entertainment,junto con Han Seung Soo. *Es conocida como el "papá" de After School, pues es la mayor y quien pone disciplina a la hora de los ensayos. Dicen que es muy estricta. *Fue apoyada por Kang Ho Dong para que cumpliera sus sueños de cantante y bailarina *Estuvo en La lista Hot Dance del 2007 *Recomendados E.Buls I Want to Buy It MV and Performance en2009. *Recientemente por ser popular entre los programas de TV de Corea debido a su talento de bailarina con diferentes canciones como Sweet Dreams, Ego, Video Phone & Diva, MJ's Dangerous de Beyonce *Mantuvo una relación con Micky Yoochun, cuando todavía era bailarina de BoA. *Fue bailarina para Wheesung y Se7en. *Kahi puede ser vista como bailarina en los siguientes MV : MyName-BoA, All Fammy-Eun Ji Won, Se7en-Crazy(min.3:31), Lexy ft Teddy-Let Me Dance, Jinusean-Phone Number, . *Después de abandonar la universidad para perseguir su sueño,Kahi, a sus 30 años, fue aceptada en la Universidad de SeoKyeong, con una beca por 4 años. Estudiará una carrera en teatro y actuación. *Debido a su trayectoria de casi 10 años como bailarina para grandes artistas de SM Ent. y YG Ent. Kahi conoce y es conocida por varios ídolos del kpop: DJdoc,Lexy,1TYM,Eun Ji Won,Chae Yeon,DBSK,JYJ,Super Junior,Shinhwa,Se7en, Jinu Sean, Wheesung, G.O.D, etc. *Participó en el drama Dream High 2, siendo la instructora de JinWon de 2AM,JiYeon de T-ara, Hyorin de SISTAR y Kang Sora. JYP también participó y fué el rival de Kahi. *Tiene 2 tatuajes de estrellas, una en su muñeca izquierda y la otra, en la derecha. Un tercero en el cuello, y cuarto en la espalda baja. *Hizo su debut como actriz en el drama Dream High 2, como sub-directora de OZ Entertainment y maestra de baile en Kirin High School. *El 5 de Junio del 2012, su empresa, Pledis Entertainment, comunicó que Kahi se graduaría de After School en septiembre comenzando con ello una carrera en solitario centrada en la musica y la actuación. Enlaces *Perfil (Daum) *Perfil (naver) *Perfil (nave) *Twitter *Cyworld *me2day *Google+ Galeria Videos thumb|left|290px|♪ Comeback You Bad Personthumb|right|290px|♪ Bad Boy ft Son Dam Bi Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KModelo Categoría:KActriz Categoría:PLEDIS Entertainment Categoría:KCompositor